myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderClan Chatroom
THUNDERCLAN CHAT ROOM Lionblaze has joined the chat. ' '''Firestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Thornclaw and Dustpelt have joined the chat. ' Lionblaze: Heyo! Squirrelflight: Hi :) Firestar: YOYOYOYOYO! Leafpool: Uhh… Dad?? 'Crowfeather has joined the chat. ' Crowfeather: *quickly notices it's a thunderclan chat* AGHHHH!! THIS ISN'T THE WINDCLAN CHAT!! *runs screaming from the room* Leafpool: No! Crowfeather! Wait!! *runs screaming desperately after him* 'Crowfeather and Leafpool have left the chat. ' Dustpelt: Ookay then? Thornclaw:*sniggers* Firestar: Hey! Respect my daughter!! >:( 'Dustpelt and Thornclaw have left the chat. ' 'Nutmeg has joined the chat. Nutmeg has been kicked out from the chat by Squirrelflight. Nutmeg has joined the chat. ' Firestar: Hi, Mom :/ *tries to not run screaming from the room* 'Nutmeg has been kicked out of the chat by Squirrelflight. ' Firestar: Phew! 'Nutmeg has joined the chat. ' Nutmeg: Hey! Stop! Squirrelflight: Never!! I hate— '''Squirrelflight has been kicked out of the chat by Nutmeg. Firestar: Yes!! 'Brightheart has joined the chat. ' Brightheart: *Reads through previous conversations* 'Brightheart has left the chat. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cloutail, Cherryfall, and Lilyheart have joined the chat. ' Leafpool: *Panting* Great StarClan! Crowfeather— 'Breezepelt has joined the chat. ' Breezepelt: What are you saying about my— 'Breezepelt has been kicked out of the chat by Firestar, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and 8 others. ' Cloudtail: WINDCLAN SCUM! DIEEEEEEEEE!! Lilyheart: Umm… Cloudtail: Sorry. Just HATE that guy. Firestar: Yeah, me too. I mean like, my daughter, was MATES with Crowfeather, and I respect that, but then Crowfeather chose a different mate, Nightcloud, and then they got THAT ugly— Lionblaze: Firestar? I never thought I'd tell my former Clan leader this, but, shut up. 'Cherryfall, Lilyheart, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool have left the chat. ' Lionblaze: Well, it looks like it's just me and you, good old— 'Firestar has left the chat. ' Lionblaze: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Not again!!!! *Screams in agony* 'Jayfeather has joined the chat. ' Jayfeather: Ok. Lionblaze?? Just stop. Lionblaze: Fine, then. Have it YOUR way, then. 'Lionblaze has left the chat. Lionblaze has joined the chat. ' Lionblaze: Happy now? Jayfeather: *Sighs* 'Ivypool and Dovewing have joined the chat. ' Dovewing: Hi Jayfeather. Ivypool and Lionblaze: Hey, what about me? Dovewing: Yeah, whatever. 'Bumblestripe has joined the chat. ' Bumblestripe: Will you please be my mate again?? PRETTY PLEEEEEAAASE? Lionblaze: Sure! Bumblestripe: I wasn't talking to you, you idiot! Lionblaze: Gee, sorry. You didn't specify, and no one answered, so I assumed you were talking about me! 'Bumblestripe has been kicked out of the chat by Dovewing. ' Ivypool: So you mean no? Dovewing: Well, obviously! He was too obsessed over my power being— MY POWER!! I CANT BELIEVE I LOST IT! *runs crying out of the room* Ivypool: No! Wait! Dovewing! Don't let Bumblestripe get to you! *sprints out after Dovewing* 'Ivypool and Dovewing have left the chat. ' Lionblaze: Well, I guess— 'Jayfeather has left the chat. Ivypool and Dovewing have joined the chat. ' Dovewing: Well, now that my powers have gone, I guess I can reveal that… *rips off fur to reveal a full grown Twoleg* I'M HUMAN!! *loud and dramatic noise blasts* Ivypool: *Stares at Dovewing in horror* What?? You never told me that!! I'll never trust you again *wails loudly and leaves the room* 'Ivypool has left the chat. ' Lionblaze: Holly jeezus! I was your mentor!!!!!!!!!!! AGH!! 'Lionblaze has left the chat. ' Dovewing: *puts Dovewing fur back on and pads casually out of the room* Hehe >:D 'Dovewing has left the chat. Lionblaze has joined the chat. ' Lionblaze: *Glancing around quickly* Is she gone? Is she? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! The chat is all mine!!! MWA HAHAHAHAA— 'Firestar has joined the chat. ' 'Lionblaze has been kicked out of the chat by Firestar. ' 'This session has been terminated by Firestar. ' *Lionblaze wailing in the background* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Category:Fails Category:J2yfeather Category:Chats Category:Fanfictions